nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Rush
Boss Rush is a collaborative project between RoachTheIntelCollector, Anakin Nakamura, Greedyselfish, and Icestormshadow, created on March 29th, 2019. The project is a massive boss fight gauntlet, allowing players to play as characters from the various series of all of the creators and pit them against bosses from their creations. Boss Rush also appears in Call of Duty: Zombies as a special game mode. Overview Boss Rush is set in an amphitheater in the ancient underground city of Delphi, Greece after it became frozen in time. The arena can change its size in order to accommodate for larger and tougher boss fights. Prior to all fights, the player will be placed in the "spectator room", where they can choose their playable character, weapons and perks. The player will also have the option to choose the boss fight they wish to fight, and choose between four difficulties: Casual, Regular, Hardcore and Nightfall. However, there will be certain boss fights that will have a locked difficulty which is known as Mythic. The player will have the option in choosing solo fights against one boss, or alternatively group fights, which combines multiple boss fights into a single fight. When a boss in a group fight is defeated, they will collapse to the ground and fade away as opposed to simply fading away like in a solo fight. There is also the Gauntlet, in which players will fight every solo boss in a row, although the player can return to the spectator room to restock between the fights. Once the player beats the Gauntlet for the first time, they will unlock the Time Trial, in which players will have to repeat the Gauntlet all while under a time limit. Once the player completes all of the solo fights against the Fragments of Darkness, a secret boss battle is unlocked. This final battle pits the player against a mysterious figure known as the Grandmaster, who serves as the announcer for all of the previous fights. Upon defeating the Grandmaster for the first time, players will unlock a Mythic difficulty locked version. In addition to this, players will have the ability to customize their own group fights, which can consist of a limit of three bosses. Health System Each boss uses a unique health bar that appears on the top right corner of the screen to display their health. This bar will appear whenever the player is aiming at a boss. The bar has two rows; the top row is the main health bar, while the bottom row has several smaller health cubes lined horizontally below the main bar. When the bar up top is depleted, one of the health cubes below will deplete as well while the top bar instantly refills. When the health bar and all of the health cubes are depleted, the boss will be defeated. The amount of health cubes will change depending on the boss itself, and the amount of damage the boss receives will change depending on the difficulty. The amount of health cubes will increase or decrease with the chosen difficulty as well. Ranking Weapons, Equipment and Perks Dialogue Playable Characters Roach Chronicles * Roach * O'Ryan * Chris * TJ * Alex "Rook" Miller * Mackenzie "Mac" Davis * John Doc * Gary Arlington * Rick Peterson * Jacob Roberts * Patrick West * Daniela Knight * Samuel Higgins * Evan Jones * Mark Harrison * Simon Turner Nexus-verse * Rose Squad ** Commander Ruby Rose ** Captain Weiss Schnee ** First Lieutenant Blake Belladonna ** Second Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long * Arc Squad ** Commander Jaune Arc ** Sergeant Pyrrha Nikos ** Private Lie Ren ** Private Nora Valkyrie * Black Armoury ** Haley Marcy Rose ** Casey Lee Hall ** Lindsey Fall ** Jenkins Fall ** Vessa ** Elena ** Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter * 180th Alpha Group ** Staff Sergeant Eugene Blackburn ** Sergeant Jadyn Reeves ** Corporal Athena Bourden ** Specialist Wallace Robertson * Rose Ten ** Staff Sergeant Ruby Xiao Nakamura ** Sergeant Annabelle Johnson ** Private First Class Jackson Davidson ** Private Jack Hall * Four Survivors ** POTUS Anakin Nakamura ** Jimmy Fox ** Casey Lee Hall ** Yozhikov "Richtofen" * Black Ice ** Peter Mathias Müller ** Ernst Von Schnee ** Dr. Wilhelm Schultz ** Ilse Kissling Greedyselfish * Skylar Henning (Young) * Dave Herd (Young) * Zack Battleman (Young) * Robert van Alexander (Young) * Dr. Skylar Henning * Dr. Dave Herd * Dr. Zack Battleman * Dr. Robert van Alexander * Lv Bu * Sergeant * Trigger * Cowboy * Gloria "Athena" Branigan * Alain Bourden * Jack McMack * Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary) Icestormshadow * Danny Archne * Darksun * Lifelight * Flamwsword * Earthknight * Icestormshadow * Kevin Blood * Amy Bondy * Lily Dangerfield * Clary/Airhammer * Shadow * Edward Richtofen * Henry Dempsey * Takeo Masaki * Nikolai Belinski Solo Fights Roach Chronicles * J.X.T. * Yaxnor * Xirsch * Xarcoh * Edward Richtofen * Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny * Omnitron * Gigabyte * Nictis * Master Ronin * Echthroi * Dark Soldier * Agent 14 Nexus-verse * Re'mai, the Ursa Major (periodically summons two Guardian Grimm; difficulty locked to Mythic) * Ka'mei, the Apparition Alpha * The Son (difficulty locked to Mythic) * Lotus, Nexus Apparition * Loki, Nexus Apparition (difficulty locked to Mythic) * Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone * Last Predecessor (difficulty locked to Mythic) * Yirksii (periodically summons Scorn Grimm) * Riven (summons Ravager Scorn; difficulty locked to Mythic) Greedyselfish * Cyborg Dragon * Supreme Roarer * Commander Lawton * The Angel * The Hybrid Icestormshadow * Red Shadow * Azathoth * Shadowifed Icestormshadow * The Beast Final Boss * Grandmaster Group Fights Roach Chronicles * The Soulless - J.X.T., Yaxnor, Xirsch and Xarcoh * Power Hungry - Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny, Master Ronin and Echthroi * Mechanized Soldiers - Omnitron and Gigabyte * Triple Entity - Dark Soldier, Gigabyte and Xarcoh Nexus-verse * Nexus Defenders - The Son, Lotus and Loki * Grimm Might - Re'mai and Ka'mei * Masters of the Nexus - The Son and Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone * Creatures of Grimm - Last Predecessor, Re'mai and Ka'mei * Scorn Leadership - Riven and Yirksii (supported by Scorn Grimm) Greedyselfish * Van Lucker's Revenge - Cyborg Dragon, Supreme Roarer and Commander Lawton * Desire & Power - The Angel and The Hybrid Icestormshadow * Shadow Army - Shadowstorm, Shadowblade, Shadowstrike and Shadowshield (plus Minions) * The Resetting - Apocalypse, Death, Famine, War and Disease * Apothicons Rise - The Beast, Shadowman, Red Shadow, Corrupted Dr. Monty Combined * Twisted Sister - Agent 14, The Hybrid and Ka'mei, the Apparition Alpha * Rise of the Machines - Omnitron, Gigabyte, Cyborg Dragon, Supreme Roarer, Commander Lawton and Timeless * Unlikely Alliance - Master Ronin, Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone, The Angel and Red Shadow Music Depending on the creator, each boss fight has a certain background theme playing during the fights. Main Theme The main theme for Boss Rush that was featured in the "Boss Rush Launch Trailer". Immigrant Song (2007 Remaster)|Boss Rush Theme Spectator Room Music that plays in the Spectator Room while restocking or choosing a Boss and Difficulty. Lullaby of a Deadman 8-Bit Version|Spectator Room Theme 1 The One 8-Bit Version|Spectator Room Theme 2 Beauty of Annihilation 8-Bit Version|Spectator Room Theme 3 115 8-Bit Version|Spectator Room Theme 4 Abracadavre 8-Bit UPDATED|Spectator Room Theme 5 Shepherd of Fire 8-Bit Version|Spectator Room Theme 6 Roach Chronicles Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix -The 13th Reflection- Extended|First solo boss fight theme. KHIII Music - The 13th Dilemma Extended|Second solo boss fight theme. Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix -Darkness Of The Unknown Final - Extended|Theme for "The Soulless" group fight. Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance -L'Eminenza Oscura II- Extended|Theme for the "Power Hungry" group fight. Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance -Rinzler Recompiled- Extended|Theme for the "Mechanized Soldiers" group fight. KHIII Music - VS Ansem Xemnas Young Xehanort Extended|Theme for the "Triple Entity" group fight. Nexus-verse Ignite (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics|Solo Fights Theme 1 I Burn Remix - Official Instrumental - RWBY|Solo Fights Theme 2 Die - Official Instrumental - RWBY|Solo Fights Theme 3 08 I May Fall - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams Feat. Casey Williams)|Solo Fights Theme 4 Red Like Roses Part II - Official Instrumental - RWBY|Solo Fights Theme 5 I Burn (feat. Lamar Hall) - Official Instrumental - RWBY|Solo Fights Theme 6 Halo 2 OST - Blow Me Away (Instrumental Version)|Nexus Defenders/Masters of the Nexus Theme 1 Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder (Instrumental Version)|Nexus Defenders/Masters of the Nexus Theme 2 Time to Say Goodbye - Official Instrumental - RWBY|Grimm Might/Creatures of Grimm Theme 1 Caffeine (feat. Lamar Hall)|Grimm Might/Creatures of Grimm Theme 2 This Will Be the Day - Official Instrumental - RWBY|Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone Theme Sacrifice - Official Instrumental - RWBY|The Son Theme Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife (Instrumental Version)|Lotus and Loki Theme Greedyselfish Fallout 4 OST - Dominant Species|Cyborg Dragon's Theme Quake 2 Soundtrack - Sonic Mayhem - Crashed Up Again|Supreme Roarer's Theme Quake 4 Original Game Soundtrack — 03 Contact|Commander Lawton's Theme Killer Instinct S1 OST - Ballet of Death (Sadira's Theme)|The Angel's Theme Corrosion|The Hybrid's Theme Quake 2 Soundtrack - Sonic Mayhem - Big Gun|Van Acker's Revenge Group Fight Theme Quake 2 Soundtrack - Sonic Mayhem - Pressure Point 2|Desire & Power's Group Fight Icestormshadow This Will Be The Day (feat. Casey Williams)| Azathoth Boss fight background music Lyrics) | Shadowstorm Boss fight background Music Blacklite District - Okay | Shadowifed Icestormshadow Boss Music Blacklite District - Goodbye | Red Shadow Boss Music When It Falls (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics | The Resetting Boss Music Final Boss KHIII Music - Lord of the Castle Extended|Grandmaster final boss theme. Gallery Boss Rush Arena.png|The arena featured in Boss Rush. Boss Rush Enemy Health System.jpeg|An example of the enemy health bar system. Difficulty - Casual.png| Casual difficulty Difficulty - Regular.png| Regular difficulty Difficulty - Hardcore.png| Hardcore difficulty Difficulty - Nightfall.png| Nightfall difficulty Trivia * The normal shaped arena is derived from the amphitheater found in the Zombies map Ancient Evil within Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. * The "Twisted Sister" combined group fight is a reference to the heavy metal band of the same name. * The three bosses chosen for the "Triple Entity" fight are all splintered versions of Roach. ** Xarcoh is his Soulless, Gigabyte is his evil robotic form, and the Dark Soldier is a combination of Roach and Xarcoh resurrected through the Dark Realm. * Players will earn an achievement/trophy called "Nexus Trinity" if they choose "The Son" boss fight and two players are playing as Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter and Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary). * The enemy health bar system is derived from the Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Boss Rush